Akuma's Journey
by DJSLASH571
Summary: Set in my Stole You From Me universe in between the events of Batman Arkham Origins, Akuma travels to Gotham In search of a special opponent.


Akuma crouched on the rooftop as he looked down at the docks. He watched as one by one as workers hurried to place cargo onto the ship as a small chubby man barked orders at them.

"Hurry up ya tossers!" The man screamed. Akuma waited for workers and the man to enter the ship and then made his move. He dived onto a worn down lamp post and swung himself onto the ships deck. His weight brought the post down put it made little noise, not enough to draw any attention. Akuma rested on the edge of the ship and pulled his hood over his head. Akuma looked out over the night sea. He was going to Gotham for one reason. To fight a strong opponent. He had seen The Batman in a news report on TV when he had left his cave to collect items for both training and meditation. He wasn't too impressed by the name and or his own opponents, but he saw him as a possible worthy opponent.

"I don't recognize you son" Akuma glanced at the fat man with his right eye. "Allow me to introduce myself, names The Penguin, yours?" Akuma shook his head and turned away. The Penguin grew angry and grabbed his arm. "I asked you a question mate-" Akuma grabbed the Penguin by the collar of his fur coat and slammed him into the metal barrier. The Penguin cried out as Akuma tilted him over the ship enough to see the dark waters below. Akuma snatched the cigar from his hand and held it close to his left eye.

"I am not a servant of yours!" Akuma shouted. "Listen very closely. You will act as if I don't even exist until we get to Gotham! If you look or even say anything I don't like I will take one of your eyes with your cigar! Do you understand me?"

"Okay. Okay deal!" Penguin squealed. Akuma watched him hobble away desperately as he went back into the ship to get away as far as possible from him. Akuma knew he was likely to send a party after him so he wisely spent the rest of the journey on the highest point of the ship.

Once the ship docked in Gotham Akuma immediately made his way through the ship to leave. When he was making his way out of the ship he came across the crew surrounded around the fighting pit. Akuma had heard about the tournament but took no interest as none of the fighters were worthy of challenging him. Akuma stopped when he noticed Batman in the pit facing off against a collection of henchman. Akuma left rather than challenge him though, leaving Batman to have his fun. It took a while for Akuma to leave the ship because of the maze like design but it didn't take too long. As he went to leave the ship he was stopped by Batman landing in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" Batman asked dryly. Batman threw a fist at Akuma but he easily caught it and flipped Batman into a stack of wooden barrels. Akuma shook his head as he looked down at Batman shaking his head.

"Disappointing" Akuma grunted as he dived off into the night to find his challenger.

Akuma entered the apartment through an open window on the fifteenth floor. The open window took him into the living room of the apartment with the TV playing. He saw the form of a young woman sleeping on the couch. The identity of the woman confirmed he was in the right apartment. He headed straight for the closed bedroom and silently opened the door. However Akuma was taken by surprise to discover a small boy, no older than ten sleeping. Akuma checked the second bedroom but found it empty. He checked the calendar and choked up when he saw that it had only been nine years since had seen his family.

"It must have been more!" Akuma growled. He had at least thought fifteen years had passed, but it was his own fault considering he had ignored the outside world for years. Is self rant had awoken the woman. He quickly moved into the shadows and watched as she rubbed her eyes.

"Stupid TV" she groaned in her strong Brooklyn accent. She turned off the TV and went back to sleep. Akuma moved closer and sat next to her sleeping form. He inspected a folder she had been working on for a patient named The Joker but he wasn't too interested. He was glad Harley had done something with her life even though he didn't find the field of psychology too interesting. Harley moaned as she rested her head on his lap and hugged a pillow. He carefully removed the hair bobble which had been half down and softly stroked her hair back. She smiled in her sleep as he did it. Akuma stayed for a while as he watched over Harley as she slept. He stood up as soon as Harley moved and left through the window he had used to enter the apartment. He looked out over the city as he thought to himself. He was going to take a new approach. He was going to let allow the boy to train himself and become strong. And Akuma would challenge him when he knew the kid was ready. With that thought Akuma leaped through the rooftops on his way out if Gotham. On his way back home to train in perpetration.

**The End**


End file.
